1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Some of the touch screen devices include a sensor for detecting an orientation of a housing. The touch screen device changes an orientation of a screen displayed on a display unit according to an orientation of the touch screen device by detecting an inclination of the housing. Although the touch screen device may automatically change the orientation of the screen by changing the orientation of the screen according to the orientation of the housing, there is a case in which the orientation of the screen is different from that intended by a user. A device provided with a display unit other than the touch screen device has a similar problem.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of improving operability of operation performed while looking at the screen of the display unit.